Earwom Syndrome
by LittleMissPerfect2
Summary: Lucas was about to go insane. That song was everywhere. He couldn't remember ever hating a song as much. Until he runs into Maya dancing along. Lucaya one shot


**Hey guys! I'm back with yet another Lucaya fluffy (plot less) one shot. I hope you like it. And, just for the record, I do not hate Shower by Becky G. I actually kinda like it. I was just listening to it when I wrote this thing so I kinda based the whole thing around it. I'm so sorry if any of you feel offended.**

 **I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize. If I owned GMW, then why the hell would I be writing fanfiction?**

 **Earworm Syndrome**

 **Prompt:** _"_ _I was walking past your house, you had your door open and I saw you dancing in your kitchen and now whenever I hear that song I think about you."_

 **Words:** _1936_

It was Riley's favorite song. And since Riley was dating Farkle, the latter's ringtone for whenever his girlfriend called was that exact song. Needleless to say, she called him a lot. That wouldn't normally be a problem but since Farkle and he spent tons of hours together working on their English report, Lucas honestly couldn't bear to hear it over and over. Not anymore.

It wasn't a bad song, per se. It was just so… ridiculously annoying. A classic catchy, upbeat pop song that was permanently playing in every single radio you tuned, no exceptions.

"Earworm, that's how it's called," Farkle had told him when he complained about it. "What you have is earworm syndrome."

"Is there any way to fix it?" Lucas was so desperate Farkle could have told him to knock himself on the head with a hammer and he would have done it gladly. "I swear to God, if I wake up with _Shower_ stuck in my head one more time, I'm going to throw myself from your penthouse."

The genius thought for a while before frowning and shaking his head. "Find an even catchier song?" he suggested weakly. "I'm sorry, man. I don't have any ideas. Though I'm definitely not going to let you into my house any time soon."

At first, Lucas tried to avoid it as much he could but it became quite clear that it wasn't going to be possible with Riley around. As much as he loved the brunette, Lucas felt really tempted to ban her from riding shotgun in his car, solely because of the radio privileges that it brought. But that meant denying the seat to Farkle as well and sometimes even Zay, who enjoyed watching him suffer. Smackle, on the other hand, preferred driving without any music at all, which wasn't any better. At the end, the only person he could delegate the music to was Maya, who, fortunately, hated that song as much as he did.

Or at least she said she did.

Two months had gone by since that awful song first appeared and Lucas was sure he was about to explode. Everywhere he went – his car, Topanga's, Riley's house, parties, even at _his own_ house – there it was. There was no way the Universe wasn't laughing like crazy at his misery. However, Lucas was finally getting a break from the song that day due to the History paper he was assigned to do along with Maya.

Maya, the only person besides him that hated that damn song.

So, of course, it was no surprise that he was eager to meet with her as he walked towards his car.

"You sure that's the only reason?" Zay taunted him, raising his eyebrows. Lucas didn't answer and instead hurried his pace and continued running as Coach had instructed them to.

Because of football practice, he had to stay at school late and Maya, claiming 'she didn't have all day to wait for Huckleberry to run around like an idiot chasing a ball' told him it was best if they just met at her house at five thirty. Almost two hours ago.

Maya was going to kill him. Maybe he shouldn't have felt so eager after all. It wasn't his fault, though, really. The Universe was just, once again, conspiring against him. In an unfortunate series of events, Coach had decided to give them a forty-minute pep talk before training. Then, to make things worse, the cheerleaders decided to use _their_ field to practice because the Science Club was doing some sort of experiment at the gym – Lucas could thank Farkle and Smackle for that – and when he had tried to warn the blonde, he realized he had forgotten to charge his phone and that it was completely dead.

As soon as Coach let them out, Lucas quickly ran towards his car, entered it and connected his cell phone to the charger. One call and two texts from Maya, that wasn't that bad. However, there were seven missed calls and ten texts from Riley, plus another two from Farkle. Clearly Maya had called her best friend, who had completely freaked out.

After assuring Riley everything was okay and to stop the search party, he opened Maya's texts.

 _Clutterbucket (at 18:02): where r u ?_

 _Clutterbucket (at 18:56): Im assuming practice ran late. Dont come, well do the project some other day. No big deal. See ya :)_

That was it; no anger or anything really. Lucas's heart sank and guilt crept over him. Riley had told him all about Maya's 'you hope for things, you get disappointed' policy and it killed him to think that he had just contributed to that.

 _I'm going anyway,_ he decided. _Explain everything in person. We could even start with the paper._ _What do I have to lose besides my time? And maybe my dignity._ Lucas drove to the blonde's apartment as fast as he could – well, as fast as he _legally_ could. He parked and run up the stairs, until he found himself standing outside the Hart's apartment.

He had been at Maya's place more times than he could count; they had developed a habit of hanging out in her room, especially when the other four were busy. They would study or eat popcorn or just sit on the floor watching Maya's photos from when she was a child. Lucas had knocked on the same door he was standing in front of a thousand times before, yet, he was sure he had the wrong one this time. Maybe the Hart's had moved or maybe he was suddenly dyslexic and was messing up the numbers of the address because there was no way, absolutely no way, that the music blasting through the walls of Maya's apartment was _the_ song.

 _I'm dancing in the mirror and singing in the shower._ _La-la-di, la-la-da, la-la-da._

The goddamn song.

Lucas tried desperately to find an explanation. _Maybe Riley's here. Or perhaps Katy is Becky G's number one fan._ Cringing, he knocked on the door but nobody answer. _The music's probably too loud._ Not knowing what to do, Lucas tried the knob, just to find it unlocked. Shyly, he stepped inside, where he found the most surreal picture he could ever imagine.

Maya, the only person in the world besides him who hated _Shower_ , was singing out loud to the music as she washed the dishes. And to make it even more bizarre, she wore nothing but a hoddie of his that had had gone missing a few weeks ago, really short shorts and puppy slippers. With his jaw hanging wide opened, he watched as his blonde friend danced around the kitchen. Though part of him wanted to smash the speakers – this was supposed to be his only song-free sanctuary – a bigger part wanted to stare at Maya's figure for as long as he could. Not only because of how nice she looked – though that was a big part of it – but also because watching her in his clothes gave him some strange sort of satisfying feeling.

Despite the fact that his instincts were screaming to stay where he was – and maybe even take his phone out and record her –, he knew better and quietly backed away, until he was at the door once again. There, he called the blonde's cell phone and waited until she came to open her apartment's door, as if nothing ever happened.

"What are you doing here?" she asked surprised.

"I felt bad for standing you up. Practice ended up two hours late and my phone died and I'm so sorry, Maya. It's never happening again; I promise."

Lucas noticed that, even though she had turned the music off, she hadn't had time – or perhaps she hadn't remembered at all – to take his hoddie off. She noticed his stare and blushed.

"Boy's clothes are more comfortable," she said defensively.

"If you say so," Lucas answered amused, the song incident almost completely forgotten.

"You're not getting it back," Maya warned him.

"Oh, believe me, Pancake, I never thought I would." Without another word, he entered the apartment and took his books out. "So, ready to work?"

He didn't mention anything about the dancing and the singing. Not that day, nor the next one. Not until a week later, when he heard the song again. The six were inside Farkle's car – the biggest one of the group – driving to his house for movie night. As soon as the song started playing, Riley, who was riding shotgun, turned it up and clapped her hands excitedly.

"I love this song!"

"We know, sugar, we know," replied Zay.

 _Can you tell that you drive me crazy? Cause I can't get you out my mind._

 _It's pretty fitting actually,_ Lucas thought. Of course, he started off thinking about his earworm syndrome but after hearing the song out a bit more, he realized his attention wasn't in the song and how annoying it was, but at the blonde sitting next to him. He couldn't help but grin at the image replying in his head over and over.

"What's your deal, Ranger Rick?" she asked him confused. Lucas hadn't realized until them that he had been staring.

"Nothing…" he answered. Of course, Maya didn't settle with that vague answer and continued to bug him. After a few minutes, he caved. "Okay, I didn't want to say anything to embarrass you but if you really want to know…"

"What is it?" her voice was a mixture between annoyance and curiosity.

"It's just… this song reminds me of you."

"And that's why, exactly?"

"You know, I just have the weirdest image stuck in my head of you, dancing in your kitchen with my hoddie on."

He smiled with satisfaction as she realized what he was talking about and blushed furiously. Even if he hadn't wanted to say anything, a part of him liked seeing her taken back; few things ever managed to leave Maya Hart speechless.

"You saw that?" she asked incredulously. Lucas nodded and Maya glared in response. "Creep."

"It's not like I planned it," he defended himself but Maya wasn't listening anymore.

Instead, she was looking out the window, in complete silence. A stranger wouldn't have thought anything was wrong with her but Lucas knew better. Her lips were sealed way too tightly and she had a crease in her forehead, all signs said that Maya felt embarrassed about the incident.

Feeling bad about what he did, Lucas decided maybe he should just tell her the other thing that was on his mind and, that way, embarrass himself just as much as she was.

"It's not all bad, you know?" he added and Maya raised her eyebrows. "I mean, you're dancing really helped me out."

"How exactly?"

"Well, strangely, I don't feel so annoyed about the song anymore," Lucas confessed truthfully. Before, all he could hear was some catchy melody with some sappy lyrics, whereas now he saw Maya, which always made him want to grin.

 _Whenever you're around, I always seem to smile._ Apparently the song held more truths that he cared to admit.

The blonde laughed softly. "Really? What can I say, Heehaw? I _do_ have some kind of magical effect on people," she said cockily.

"It appears so."

After a moment of silence, Maya spoke again, her tone completely defensive. "And, by the way, I don't like _Shower_. It's just so goddamn catchy and it was playing in the radio and I just… I do not like that song."

Lucas chuckled and passed his arm around her shoulders. "Or course not, Pancake. Of course not."

 **Did you like it? Please show me how what you thought with faves, follows and reviews. And if you have any request, don't be shy and PM or tell me in the reviews. Love you ;)**


End file.
